


Outlier

by ribcaged



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, like...not much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribcaged/pseuds/ribcaged
Summary: If the press ever caught Kaiba with his previous affairs, they'd have an absolute field day. Mokuba was unfortunately right, he had bad taste. But god, bad taste tasted so good.





	Outlier

The first time Kaiba kissed Jounouchi, the first time his tongue slipped in, he hadn't really registered the small, protruding bead even after Jounouchi eagerly kissed and laved down his neck, his chest, his abs. Naturally, he wasn't paying attention at all, his entire body was tingling and burning, and by the time the buttons of his shirt were undone, he was panting and his dick was throbbing hard enough to almost tear through the zipper. Jounouchi was so fucking good. His nails skimmed Kaibas sides and lightly tickled him, making him so sensitive he could feel every single downy hair of on his body stand up. He had no idea how he did it, how Jounouchi literally made him dizzy with a few kisses and licks and roaming hands. Kaiba still had no idea when he had his eyes shut and was biting on his bottom lip from the build up, and when jounouchi pulled down Kaibas briefs by his teeth, he had his eyes on him, and Kaiba swore he thought he mentally came at least right then and there.

When Jounouchi's tongue ran a long slick lick up the underside of his cock for the first time, it hit him. He let out a embarrassingly intense shudder at the realization, the sensation. When he licked up slowly again, Kaiba felt his strong gaze looking his crumbling features, but he didn't care, he gasped Jounouchi's first name as if they'd been doing this for years. As if they didn't just have their first civil conversation with each other of their entire lives just minutes ago. Jounouchi's tongue mapped every throbbing vein on his cock in such an intimate manner that it cast a spell on him.

That's when he realized it was a piercing. A tongue piercing. Holy _Fuck._

What was more terrifying than the sensation was how the concept somehow shattered him. It released such a carnal emotion out of him he wasn't too sure what to do with himself. And just as he was spiralling into his own thoughts, Jounouchi brought his pierced tongue up to Kaiba's leaking crown and swirled it over, and over, and over, each time Kaibas voice raising in volume and pitch until he came undone.

That was the first time Kaiba realized Jounouchi ticked a strange golden box in his list of "ideal dateable traits and appearances" which apparently could just easily be titled: Bad Boy.

  
\----

  
"So, bad taste," Mokuba once teased over breakfast about this topic later, and Kaiba threw a piece of cereal at him. It was embarrassing, but he wanted to figure out what was _wrong_ with him, and there was only one person he would be confident in asking advice from while being as vague as an older brother should be on the topic on this...stuff.

"Like you can talk. Your taste in women is abhorrent." Every girl that Mokuba had been spotted with in the tabloids was a Purikura princess doll. They were perfect and co-ordinated their pink outfits, and had terrifyingly huge babydoll eyes. Their fruity perfume made Kaiba's eyes water, and the smell would waft through the mansion for hours after Mokuba came back from a date.

"Hey! At least they're cute!" Mokuba pouted. That was true. At least they don't _look_ like trouble. If the press ever caught Kaiba with his previous affairs, they'd have an absolute field day. Tattooed up, leather jackets, hard liquor swirling in a cloud of cigarette smoke. Mokuba was unfortunately right, he had bad taste, but fuck, bad taste tasted so _good_ , they gave him such a thrill. He liked the rough hands, ragged features, the low rumble in their voice. He liked someone who'd throw back as hard as he could give. Not many people had the balls to stand toe to toe with Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba made a strict rule to never hook up on his home turf. Domino was small and had a huge spotlight on him at all times, so his solution was to fool around during overseas business trips. He once pushed it to go as far as a prospective international star duelist, but when that said duelist moved to Domino and wanted to keep going, it just got messy. Kaiba then had two rules under his belt ; Never date a Domino resident, or a duelist. _Ever_. It was a conflict of interest.

So having Jounouchi Katsuya's tongue down his throat and on his dick a week before was more than a bit of a problem.

Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't really a man made of rules anyways, what did he expect? He decided to barrel roll into his life, like he always does. He rolled into his brothers life, his rival's life, his competitions. He was everywhere. He bounced around Kaiba's very own Legendary Duelist's Afterparty at the mansion, saw the host's sulking form by the wall, and went as far as trying to drag Kaiba to the dancefloor. Failing that, he still never let go, and dragged him to the balcony and forced him to talk. And when he failed that, he rambled on about his own life. How proud he was to actually make it as a professional duelist, all the debts he'd manage to pay off, his new apartment, his sister. Joey wasn't drunk, but he was on a buzz from life, his achievements, and Kaiba found himself listening. Kaiba kept relatively sober as a host, so he had really little to blame for the warmth pooling around him and all the actions that happened after.

He didn't hesitate to finally speak up and compliment how much Jounouchi had grown, because it was true, mentally and physically. Oh god, _physically_. Wrapped in a slightly ill fitting suit and a loose tie under two undone buttons, Kaibas eyes locked onto his exposed collarbone to look away from Jounouchi's face. He had strong features against a soft expression that made him feel all sorts of things. Strong jaw against a warm smile, long pointed nose, high cheekbones and a dark brows framing bright eyes. The afterparty behind them gave the back of his hair a warm halo, and he dangled a menthol cigarette on his fingers. Looking back, Kaiba really couldn't blame for how hard he fell for all of Jounouchi at once, almost disregarding every thought he had of him before. He most definitely could not blame himself for not stopping himself to lean in towards Jounouchi's lips, despite screaming internally for breaking the only two rules he had on dating in one go. When Jounouchi finally started kissing back though, his mind was in a dilemma, and his body didn't move. He let Jounouchi sway him away and push him against a dark corner of the balcony. Bite and nip away at his chest and down his neck, Kaiba felt himself flush when he remembered hearing his own gasps and moans against the muffled chatter of his guests.

Although it was a moment, not only was he wrapped around the fingers of a Domino resident _and_ a very familiar duelist, but said Domino duelist definitely was on his knees to blow Kaiba at his very own, very public event, outdoors, at his very own mansion. A Domino duelist most certainly smirked before rising pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, the musk of Kaibas own cum making him more aroused then disgusted. A Domino Duelist definitely handed his pocket square to him, winked, and left the balcony to let himself clean up. Jounouchi had been fully clothed through the entire lustful spell, while Kaiba's shaking knees barely held him up against a wall against the darker corner of the balcony with this all his buttons undone.

Public sex wasn't really written as a formal rule, so it's fine. I guess, Kaiba thought. The thrill of that itself, something as scandalous as a host getting caught with his pants down on his own balcony, probably drove him to come embarrassingly fast. It probably wasn't the tongue piercing. Yeah. Definitely.

"I don't know who this 'Domino underdog duelist' is"," Mokuba started. Of course. Kaiba omitted that he had broken his two major dating rules with Jonouchi, it was embarrassing enough as it is. ",nor can I give you any decent advice in this particular situation. But i'll be off for the long weekend in Osaka for a friend's bachelor party, so i'll be packing up and leaving this evening." He started to move away from the dining room, and looked back before opening the door. "So, you know...the mansion is gonna get pretty lonely..."

"Mokuba."

"I'm _suuurre_ you've got a lot of work to do. But i'm just saying...pretty lonely...empty house...six guest suites...without any...guests..."

"That's enough! I get it! Go!" He made one last lame attempt to launch more cereal at a giggling Mokuba, which failed since the little brother had closed the door as he ran off.

That left Kaiba to his own, embarrassing thoughts. He felt the back of his neck heat up again just thinking about everything again, and covered his face with his hands. Who was he kidding. He wouldn't get any decent work done with this on his mind. Jounouchi Katsuya was one hell of an outlier, and he would have to sort it out this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I MEAN...the logical step from my first ever fic (which was T rated) is to jump straight into a smutty fic right?? that's how it works??? right??? 
> 
> This was supposed to be much more kinky , but since this was my first dip into trying to write smut, I'm slowly just trying to build the confidence up lol. I decided to lengthen the fic and split it into 2 parts. This chapter by itself is more M rated due to the build-up, but we'll see how the next chapter goes ;)
> 
> Common factor in my two fics is that I apparently love throwing Jou onto a romantic balcony and making Seto swoon all over him. 
> 
> This was just supposed to be funky ...piercing kink exploration fic? for kaiba? but it's segwayed somewhere. idk.
> 
> Thank you to all who had read my previous (super cheesy eurhejg) fic, it really gave me confidence to try write more!


End file.
